DPHttyd au-One-shots
by Dorkydaydreamer
Summary: -One-shot series- [takes place after The Accident.] It's been a couple weeks now since the portal incident. Now Danny must adjust to his new abilities, all while trying to survive high school, his crazy dragon hunting parents, and the creatures that come out of the now working portal within his basement. At least his two best friends are there to drag him along for this wild ride.
1. How to Train Your Dragon-to Fly

**Author's note:**

 **Hey everyone! I'm back with a new one-shot series! These one-shots take place after the events of my first story DP/Httyd au-The Accident. So for those of you who haven't read that go read it! Otherwise this probably won't make much sense.**

 **Also thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows. I really brings a smile to my face knowing that someone out there actually enjoys reading my stories.**

 **Also I noticed in the reviews of The Accident a few of you had some questions regarding my plans for this au, which I would be more than happy to answer! For those of you who were wondering I do plan on continuing this au, I am doing this one-shot series and I even have a few ideas for some full length stories, but right now I'll be focusing on the one-shots before I delve into anything like that. But rest assured I do have lots of ideas for this little concept I've cooked up!**

 **As for answering some of your review questions:**

 ** _Zela Night:_ I'm so glad you liked the first story! You wanted more and, well, here it is! To answer a few of your questions yes, Sam and Tucker will ride Danny...eventually, once he gets the whole flying thing figured out, which is what he'll be attempting to do today.**

 **As for what they'll be wearing while riding their best friend? I'm thinking I'm gonna have them wear personalized jumpsuits and masks, sort of like the red huntress, for the sake of concealing their identities while helping their friend protect the town from dragon attacks, and also for protection, being as the jumpsuits are fire proof. I've actually designed their suits and will probably post them on my deviantart, which you can find my username for that in my profile.**

 **As for the whole issue of communication between humans and dragons, Sam and Tucker will get translators, which will allow them to understand what the dragons are saying as if it were plain English, but it will still be a little while before that happens, so for now they just go by facial expressions, gestures, and their knowledge of their best friend to figure out what he's trying to say.**

 **_Chaotic minds:_ I'm really glad you enjoyed it! Yeah, that was one of my favorite parts too! I had a lot of fun writing it!**

 **About having the vikings/main characters of Httyd in the au, I'm sorry to say no. It's not that I don't want to include them, I just don't see any good way of fitting them into this story, for several reasons. However it is possible that I _might_ include some of the villains from the franchise, I just might modify them a bit to better fit into the au and the storyline.**

 **Haha, sorry for the long-winded introduction. '^^ Without further ado~enjoy!**

* * *

The sun shined brightly down on the green hillsides just on the outskirts of Amity Park. The sky was clear. The birds were singing delightful little tunes. The grass waved gently as a slight breeze blew through.

All was calm.

All was peaceful.

Until a loud, roaring scream ripped through the air, disturbing any sense of peace and calm within earshot.

In case you're wondering, that unearthly sound came from me, Danny Fenton, also known as the large black scaly thing currently plummeting to its doom.

You may be wondering _why_ exactly I'm falling out of the sky at rapid succession while flailing a pair of pretty much useless wings in a vain, but most likely failed attempt to not crash into the ground below. Well, I might as well explain before I become a big black splat on the ground.

It's been two weeks since the portal accident. Two weeks since my life changed forever. So, as it turns out, that whole "turning into a monster" thing, wasn't just a one time thing. I learned that the hard way when I woke up the next morning and nearly tripped over my own tail getting out of bed. Needless to say, it was at that point I realized my life would never be same again.

After that I would find myself sprouting wings and a tail at very inopertune times and would have to try to hide them or figure out how to get rid if it before anyone saw. By some miracle so far I haven't got caught.

Oh, and let's not forget the times when I've touched something and it's burst into flames. If I'm being honest I'm not even sure how that works. The first time it happened was about a week ago when I was doing my homework. I wasn't exactly sure how to explain to Mr. Lancer the next day how I had _burnt_ my homework, which, by the way, got me my first failing grade of the year and not exactly on my English teacher's good side.

Not only that but sometimes when I sneeze or burp a purple flames or a blast will shoot out of my mouth, and then proceed to destroy or set a blaze whatever it hits. I have yet to explain to my parents why my laptop looks like it had been incinerated.

It was at that point though that my friends and I decided to do some research. We had already figured out that I was half dragon, due to the fact that when Tucker had run a DNA test on me it came out as 50% human, 50% unknown. That and the fact that in my "dragon form" as we've come to refer to it as, I have wings, a tail, I'm covered in scales, and apparently I breathe fire. Not to mention this happened to me because I went into a portal to the _dragon_ world.

But anyway, so I went down to the lab and after sifting through some of the junk I found it, the book of dragons.

According to my parents this book has been passed down, dragon hunter to dragon hunter, and contains everything that dragon hunters know about dragons.

I flipped through the pages, amazed at just how many types of dragons there were. The book even gave them stats such as their class, fire type, strength, speed, attack, and power level.

In the descriptions it would describe these things in further detail. One thing I noticed was although it seemed each dragon was so different it's appearance and attack method, each description almost always ended with one single phrase, "kill on sight."

Although there was a large variety of dragons in this book so far I couldn't find any that really seemed to match _my_ dragon form. Until I came upon one page towards the end of the strike class chapter, the _Night Fury._

I remembered hearing about this dragon before from my parents. Something about it being one of the rarest and deadliest of all the dragons. Surely not me, right?

I was surprised to see that most of the page was completely blank. There were no pictures, unlike the other pages which sported numerous sketches and drawings of the type of dragon it was describing.

Also all of the stats on this dragon were marked with question marks, except for its fire type in which it said "exploding blasts of purple fire?" The only other information it gave was in its description.

It said nothing on its appearance other than "assumed to be black as night". Other than that no more information was given except for one small note under its other wise blank description. _"The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. **Never** engage this dragon, your only chance, hide and pray it doesn't find you."_

Those very words sent chills down my spine. This couldn't possibly be what I am. But the more I thought about it the more it made sense. Whenever I shot fire it was, in fact, an exploding blast of purple fire. And in my dragon form I was completely black from head to tail. And since I couldn't find any other dragons in the book that matched my dragon form...

The next morning I asked my parents what they knew about night furies, which, in turn caused my dad to become over joyed and then proceed to blather on about them.

Apparently these dragons were legendary. They were well known throughout the dragon hunting community as the most mysterious and dangerous dragon of all kind. There were many legends and old dragon hunters' tales about this dragon, yet no one had ever seen one. In fact, many believed it to be a myth. Then my dad went on about how he wanted to be the first to catch one and prove to everyone it was real. It was at that point I had lost my appetite and decided to leave.

Which brings us back to why I'm currently falling out of the sky in my dragon form. Well...

 _Flashback_

~~1 hour ago~~

"Guys, are you sure about this?" I asked my two best friends as we reached the top of a really big hill.

"Relax Danny, besides, if you're gonna be stuck with these powers you should at least learn how to use them." Sam replied.

"And just think of how awesome it would be if you could actually fly, you would never have to take the bus to school again!" Tucker exclaimed, enthusiastically.

Even though I was nervous about attempting to learn how to fly I had to admit, it _would_ be awesome, and the whole "never having to ride the bus" thing was certainly an added bonus.

"Alright, your right, I can do this!" I said with a rare sudden batch of confidence.

Then, after double checking to make sure we were the only ones out here, I transformed, which so far was the only power I had managed to get _some_ control over.

I closed my eyes as the purple flames spread over my body, transforming me into a somewhat large, pitch black dragon. When I opened them I looked to my friends, subconsciously noting that I was now at least a foot taller than them.

Sam had suggested that I try a flying technique similar to that of a bird's. I still wasn't entirely sure about it but at least her idea made sense.

"Alright, lets start by spreading out your wings." Sam said.

I complied and slowly spread my large black wings, Sam and Tuck moving over a little so as not to be knocked over.

I'm still not used to having wings, and attempting to move or use them was still very awkward for me. But at least I had succeeded in opening them without knocking anything over or accidentally wrapping myself up in them like a scaly burrito.

I had spread them out, though they still hung at slightly odd angles. "Hmm...why don't you try flapping them a little bit." Tucker suggested.

 _Okay, this can't be to hard, right?_ I thought to myself.

I attempted to flap my wings and sort of succeeded in doing this. After a while I had gotten the hang of it.

"Okay, now try lifting off the ground." Sam said.

I looked at her, then up at the sky. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

 _Alright, here goes everything._

And with that I leapt up into the air, flapping my wings as hard as I could. I couldn't believe it, I was actually going to fly! I was- _thud!_

That was the sound of me hitting the ground after having hovered a few feet in the air for about 3-seconds.

My friends ran up to me as I tried to get back on my feet. "You okay dude?" Tucker asked.

I was about reply with a sarcastic remark, but then remembered that while in my dragon form apparently no one can understand me when I speak, which, I'll admit is pretty annoying. What sounds like plain english to me sounds more like a series of growls and roars and various other noises to anyone else. Very strange, but then again, so is gaining the ability to transform into a dragon at will.

"Well, that didn't work." Sam stated bluntly.

"Man, I seriously thought that would work! I wonder what we were missing?" Said Tucker.

We all stood there for a moment thinking while making simultaneous 'thinking faces'.

Then Sam had an idea. "I know! Sometimes larger birds have to run in order to generate sufficient air flow to take flight."

 _Huh, really? Who knew?_

"That, or they just jump off a tall tree or cliff."

I looked over to the edge of the cliff we were currently on. I then looked back at Sam with an expression that could only say "Are you telling me to jump off a cliff?!"

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Sam replied, as if she knew exactly what I was thinking ( which she probably did ).

I looked back over the edge of the cliff, swallowing another lump in my thoat.

Then I got into position. I glanced at my friends as I got ready to literally run off a cliff and hope that somehow I would not crash head first into the ground.

Yeah, I didn't think this would end well either. But you know what they say, if your friend tells you to jump off a cliff, you should. Or, was that not how that saying went? Well, whatever.

Sam smiled at me and Tucker gave the thumbs up.

Apparently my friends had more confidence in my abilities than I did.

I turned my eyes back to the long stretch of grass in front of me, and, with every ounce of what little courage I had, started running.

Halfway through my run I spread out my wings, preparing to fly. _Alright Fenton, you can do this, just flap your wings, and don't look down. You can do this, you can do this..._

 _I can't do this!_

My feet suddenly slammed on the ground as I tried skidding to a stop.

Only I was moving too fast, and I was too close to the edge, so I slid right off the cliff and into a free fall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"- _thud!_

I groaned, and slowly opened my eyes. I think I might have blacked out for a few seconds. I looked around to see that apparently I had fallen off the cliff and was now currently laying at the bottom of it.

I looked up to see Sam and Tucker looking down at me from the cliff's edge.

"Danny! Are you okay!" Sam called down to me.

I moaned as I struggled to get up. Despite falling a considerable distance and plummeting into the ground I don't think I broke anything, just a little sore. So after giving my friends a quick thumbs up ( or would it be claws up? ) I trudged back up the cliffside hill.

After that I decided to give it another shot, though this time hopefully without panicking at the last second.

So I once again ran down the strip of grass. I opened my wings and started flapping them mid-run, a determined look on my face. _Alright Fenton, you can do_ _this! No backing down! You_ ** _can_ **_do this!_

When I reached the edge I leapt into the sky, my wings beating against the wind and my head held high. _I can't believe it! I'm doing it! I'm flying! I'm actually flying!_

Is what I thought right before I found myself falling uncontrollably out of the sky and back to the ground below.

Once again- _thud!_

After that my friends and I tried various different ways of getting me to fly, some practical, some downright ridiculous, all ending the same way, me with a mouthful of dirt.

My friends watched as I climbed back up the hill for about the hundredth time.

"I don't get it, nothing we've tried works!" Exclaimed Sam.

I transformed back, still dripping with mud in various places. "I don't know guys, maybe we're just wasting our time, maybe I'm just not meant to fly." I said, discouraged after having tasted mud for about the hundredth time that day.

"Don't give up man, there's gotta be something we haven't tried yet." Tucker said.

"Like what?" I asked, tired and a bit skeptical yet curious to hear if there were any more suggestions.

Just then I looked up and noticed a plane flying overhead.

"That's it!"

I couldn't believe I had never thought of it before.

Without saying another word I transformed back into my dragon form. I got to thinking, when an aircraft flies it uses the flight control surfaces on the wings and tail to increase and decrease drag and maintain stability during flight.

A plane cannot fly without a tail, or it would quickly lose altitude and stability and would start careening uncontrollably to the ground, much like how I had every time I attempted flying.

I looked over at my tail, noticing how the two large fins at the end of the tail bared a slight resemblance to that of some aircrafts.

 _What if..._

Out of curiosity I attempted to move one of the fins, spreading it out and moving it in an up and down motion.

Then I did the same with the other fin. My friends had been standing there watching and from the looks on their faces I could tell they didn't quite get where I was going with this.

I turned my eyes to the edge of the cliff. _Let's try this one more time._

Suddenly I took off running once again. I'd say Tucker and Sam were beyond confused at this point but it didn't matter right then. Once I had reached the edge I leapt into the sky.

Only this time I did one thing different. I spread both my wings and tail fins (as well those other secondary fins on the upper part of my tail) wide, and immediately started flapping my wings.

To be honest, part of me had expected to start falling again, so I was surprised to see that this time I was actually staying up in the air.

I was doing it! I was actually flying, and for real this time!

"Woohoo!"

Of course, I wasn't the most graceful flyer, kind of the exact opposite really, but hey, at least I had managed to keep myself in the air.

It was a rush, the wind brushing up against my face and through my wings, the sound of my friends cheering for me from below, that feeling of excitement and triumph as I climbed higher and higher into the sky.

I had always dreamed of flying, of touching the sky, and now I was actually doing it! And it was amazing!

That is until I had suddenly slowed to a stop mid-air, and it was then that I realized just how high I had actually gone. I felt a huge lump in the pit of my stomach as the realization donned on me that I had stalled. And even more so when gravity remembered of my existence and decided to pull me back down to earth.

Which brings us back to my current situation, falling a hundred feet out of the sky to my doom.

You know, in retrospect, maybe this wasn't the best way to spend my Saturday.

" _Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!_ "

I watch in horror as the ground seems to be getting closer and closer, all while flailing my wings in a desperate attempt to save myself from a muddy dirt grave.

Deciding halfway through my fall that panicking isn't going to get me anywhere, I decide to try to calm down enough to figure a way out of this.

 _Think Fenton think, how do I stop myself from falling?!_

No sooner does the thought come to my mind do I flip myself into a vertical nose dive and then carefully open my wings and tail fins.

My wings catch the wind like a parachute, and my decent slows a little, but the ground is still coming at me fast.

The air pushes against my body at full force. I grit my teeth as my face feels like it's about to be ripped off by the sheer force of the rushing air. I try to flap my wings but the friction is too strong, rendering them unmovable against it.

The ground is getting terrifyingly close. In a last ditch effort to save myself I immediately thrust myself forward, fighting the air current and flapping my wings as hard as I can. I put all my effort into pulling up. I succeed, and just a mere few feet before touching the ground. I shoot up several feet in the air before my momentum slows down and I crash land into the grass covered terrain.

For a few minutes I lay there, trying to take deep breaths. My heart is racing. It all happened so fast. I don't know what's more insane, the fact that I nearly plummeted to my death or the fact that I was able to pull out of it at the last minute.

It's not long before I hear Sam and Tucker calling out my name in the distance. I look over in the direction of their voices to see them running towards me.

"Danny!" They both exclaim as they approach me.

"Dude are you ok?!"

"H-how did you do that?!"

I have to admit it's nice to know your friends care about you, especially after a near death experience.

Using the last of my energy I transform back, my only response being, "I'm fine, but I think I've had enough flying for one day." before passing out.

* * *

 **So I gotta be honest, this was not my best work. When I started off with it I thought it would be a really fun idea, but then the further I got into it I started to hit some writer's block and, then...I don't know I just think it could've been better. I feel like it's kind of repetitive and lacking in some areas...idk, I'm also not used to writing in first person so...**

 **Anyway, sorry this took so long to get out. There's several reasons why, but the main reason would have to be school. :/ But hopefully the next one will be done sooner. I'm thinking next we're going to have Danny's first encounter with a dragon, and it won't be a friendly one either...**

 **Well, what did you guys think? Was it terrible? Was it just kind of "eh"? Am I being too hard on myself? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **_~Dorkydaydreamer_**


	2. What Lurks in the Basement

It was a warm, sunny day in Amity Park.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were currently walking down the sidewalk, down the street that led to FentonWorks, talking. They had decided to hangout at Danny's place after school, being as his parents and sister were gone to some psychology seminar and they could have the whole house to themselves. Danny was against the idea at first, being as what happened the last time, but his friends solemnly swore not to go into the basement again, so he hesitantly complied.

"All I'm saying is, if there was some cheat where you could just fly through stuff it'd make leveling up easier." Tucker said.

"Yeah but wouldn't it make it too easy?" Danny replied as they neared FentonWorks.

Sam rolled her eyes behind them, looking bored with the boys video game discussions. "I can't begin to tell you how fascinating this is." She said sarcastically.

"It's okay Sam, you probably don't understand the kind of stuff we're talking about anyway, maybe if were game savvy." Tucker replied to her sarcastic remark as they walked up the steps to the house, Danny unlocked the door and let them in.

"Oh yeah, well let me tell you some-!" Sam's angry reply was cut short by a crashing sound, like someone had just knocked over a glass cabinet.

"What was that?!" She exclaimed.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know." All of the sudden a cold sensation overtook him and he breathed out a puff of blue mist.

Sam and Tucker, completely forgetting about the strange noise, stared at the blue mist in awe and curiousity as it dissolved into thin air.

"Whoa, and what was that?" Sam asked her shivering friend in amazement.

"I-I don't know, b-but whatever it was it was f-freezing." Danny replied, his arms wrapped around him in a vain attempt to get warm again.

Their attention was redirected when they heard another crashing sound.

"There it was again." Sam commented.

"It sounds like it's coming from the lab." Said Tucker.

"Maybe we should go check it out." Sam said.

"But you guys promised we wouldn't go down there again! Besides, it's probably nothing." Danny responded, uncertainty. He would admit that he's used to hearing noises like that from the lab, usually whenever his dad was working down there. But the fact that his dad wasn't here right, nor was anyone else besides them had him a little uneasy about it.

"But how do you know it's not a burglar or something? Don't you think we should at least check it out?" Tucker asked his best friend.

"...What would a burglar want with the junk in the lab?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, but we'll never find out if we don't go see for ourselves." Tucker replied.

Danny thought about it for a moment, then sighed resignedly. "Alright, fine. But just promise me you guys won't mess with anything down there."

"We promise." His friends replied in usion.

With that said they walked into the kitchen. The door that led down to the lab creaked as Danny opened it. The trio peered down into the dark stairway, then looked back at each other nervously.

Slowly, they crept down the stairs. They could hear noise like something was ravaging through various equipment and stuff.

When they reached the bottom they each poked their heads out from the entrance to the lab.

Their eyes widened and their breath froze.

It was not a burglar but it was big, brown, with a rugged body covered in lumps. It had a big head and a row of very sharp looking teeth protruding from it's lower jaw. It's yellow cat-like eyes searched through the mess before it, while shifting its bolder like body on its short four-legs.

"What _is_ that thing?" Sam whispered, barely audible as the trio continued to stare wide eyed at the strange creature.

The creature continued to dig through the mess of junk it had made on the floor, seemingly unaware of the three teenagers watching it.

That is, until one of Tucker's PDAs made a beeping sound.

They all jumped at the sudden noise. Tucker, as well as Danny and Sam looked at the PDA with horror and panic written all over their faces. They quickly turned their eyes back to the creature as it's webbed ears suddenly perked.

No one dared moved a muscle when it looked over at them.

"Hey you!" The creature growled, turning to face them in a rather defensive stance. "What are you lookin' at?! Huh!"

The trio took a step back, not taking their eyes off it. "Um, guys?" Tucker whispered to his friends, his voice quivering a little.

"Lets just stay calm, and slowly and carefully back away." Sam whispered.

They each simultaneously started to slowly walk backwards up the stairs, still not taking their eyes off the creature.

Once out of its sight the creature could hear the sound of three teenagers running up the steps and slamming a door shut. An evil grin crossed it's features. "This could be fun."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stood outside of the door to the lab, which they had shut tight. "W-what was that thing?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I-I don't know, I've never seen anything like it!" Exclaimed Danny.

"Well whatever it was it didn't seem too friendly." Said Sam.

Tucker paused and sniffed the air. "Hey, does anyone else smell something burning?"

The trio looked at the door behind them to find that it was indeed smoking. They started backing away from it as the center of the door began to melt away.

But before the door could melt it exploded. Pieces of fiery debris landing right in front of the trio. Two yellow eyes belonging to a shadowed figure stared at them from within the dark stairwell and through the smoking pieces of door.

The creature flew out, hovering over them with an evil grin while it's small wings beat through the air like a bumblebee's. What appeared to be molten lava dripped from its jowls.

"Got any ideas?" Danny asked fearfully.

"Just one." Sam replied. "RUN!"

The three teens ran out of the kitchen screaming while the creature chased them. They made a b-line for the front door, but just as they reached it the creature flew in front of them, blocking it.

Then they split up, each running into a different room in the house while the creature would chase one then the other. This went on for awhile, but the trio was starting to get tired from running. So they met up in the living room, hunched over and panting.

"All this running for our lives is exhausting." Tucker panted.

They all looked over to the front door to see that it was unblocked and unguarded.

Freedom.

Without hesitation they made a run for it. Big mistake.

The creature lept out of seemingly no where, blocking the exit once again and charging at them. They all had to dive out of the way to avoid being bulldozed.

Danny, whose heart was pounding from the near death experience, slowly got up, looking to see where the creature was, or his friends for that matter.

When he looked behind him his heart nearly stopped.

The creature had Tucker and Sam cornered up against the living room wall. It growled and snorted at them like a bull ready to charge.

Danny began to panic. _What do I do?! What do I do?! I-I've got to do something!_

That's when the creature's mouth started to glow.

"Tucker, if this is the end I just want you to know, I've always liked having you as a friend." Sam said as death literally stared them in the face.

"And I just want you to know, back in second grade Ricky Marsh didn't throw up in your lunch box, it was me!"

"Wait, what?!"

The creature's mouth glowed brighter and it looked as though it were about to take the shot. Sam and Tucker screamed at the inevitable, but then something else happened.

The creature was suddenly tackled and by a black blur and swept away into the kitchen. Sam and Tucker stood there stunned.

Tucker blinked a few times. "Um..what just happened?"

"I..don't know." Sam replied still trying to process it as well. She looked over to where Danny had been standing a few seconds ago only to see he was no longer there.

Her eyes widened as a wild thought struck her as to what might've just happened.

"...But I think I might have an idea."

Danny groaned. What was he thinking? But that's just it, he wasn't thinking. He panicked and did something very bold and very foolish.

But he had to do something. If he hadn't his friends would've been smoldering piles of ashes by now.

He slowly got to his feet and looked around. He was in the lab, and a few feet to the side of him was the creature, which groaned as well from being tackled down a flight of stairs.

The creature slowly opened it's eyes and looked straight at Danny. "Wait a minute, your a dragon?!" It exclaimed.

Danny, who was currently in his dragon form blinked at the creature. "Well, um, yeah...sort of." He replied awkwardly.

The creature, which Danny was starting to think was actually a dragon, got to it's feet. Narrowing it's eyes at him it snarled. "Well it doesn't matter anyway, I'm still going to destroy you! Let's see how you deal with lava-filled blasts of _**destruction!**_ "

It didn't take Danny long to realize the dragon was charging up another fiery blast, and it was aimed directly at him.

The creature fired as Danny scrambled out of the way of the blast, which hit the wall behind him, exploding upon impact and leaving a big scorch mark in its place. He looked behind him at where the fire ball that had been intended to hit him had hit the wall with a fearful expression, breathing heavily from the close call.

He then turned to look back at the dragon just in time to see it charging up another fire ball. Danny's eyes widened and he moved out of the way of the second blast with incredible speed.

The dragon released a series of fiery blasts, each time trying and failing to hit Danny, who always managed to jump out of the way right before they hit.

Amidst the chaos Sam and Tucker had ran down the stairs and now stood at the bottom of the steps watching in shock as the creature tried and failed to hit their slippery friend with its fire balls.

"Grr-would you just _hold still!"_ The dragon huffed angrily.

Realizing that he wasn't going to hit Danny with his fire balls the creature lunged at him, knocking him over.

Danny lay on his back as the dragon was on top of him, using his arms and legs to try to push the creature off of him with a strength he didn't even know he had.

He finally pushed it off and got back on his feet, but so did the creature.

"We've gotta do something!" Said Sam.

The dragon shot another fire ball at Danny, which he once again dodged. Then the dragon lunged at him again.

"Do what? It's not like we can help him fight that thing!" Tucker said.

As the creature continues trying to attack their friend, Sam quickly glances around the room, and her eyes land on a couple of dragon hunting guns laying on a metal tray table, only a few feet away.

"Or can we..?" She muttered.

Meanwhile the two dragons were standing across from each other facing each other. The smaller dragon stared at Danny with a very menacing, angry look. It then began to snort and kick its feet against the floor like an angry bull.

Of course it was then that Danny transformed back into his human form. The creature gave him a confused look for a short moment. But no sooner did Danny realize what just happened did he look up at the dragon in horror as it lept up and pinned him to the floor.

The dragon on top of him growled. "You should've known better than to pick a fight with me, kid. Now say **goodbye!** "

Danny's eyes widened with terror as the dragon's mouth began to glow again.

That is until it was hit with a blast of green energy, pushing the creature away from him.

Danny looked in shock over at his best friends to see Sam wielding one of his parents dragon hunting guns. He then looked back over to the dragon, who had been pushed into some metal tables and equipment trays. The creature laid there groaning while a black, smoking scorch mark was evident on its side where Sam had hit it.

The creature's eyes shot open and it looked straight at Sam.

It slowly got to its feet, glaring daggers at the girl that had shot it. Sam's eyes widened and she instinctively stepped back a little while tightening her grip on the weapon.

Danny's eyes widened with horror when he realized what was about to happen. The dragon growled a low, threatening growl, and made a move towards the girl.

Only it didn't get very far. In a split second Danny transformed back into his dragon form and pounced on it before it could reach her.

"GET OFF OF ME!" The creature roared. But Danny was on top of it and had its forelegs pinned to the ground.

 _Where did this thing even come from anyway!?_ He thought as the creature struggled underneath him.

He glanced over at the portal, and that's when it hit him.

 _The portal, of course!_

Danny looked back at the dragon that was preparing to use its clubbed tail to hit him in a rather unfortunate area. Luckily he jumped off the creature before it had the chance. It immediately turned over and got to its feet.

 _I need to get this dragon/creature/thing whatever back into the portal, but how?!_

His thoughts were cut short as he had to jump out of the way as the dragon swung it's clubbed tail at him.

Danny looked at the portal, the creature's back to the portal as Danny stood in front of it. He suddenly remembered how when Sam had hit the dragon with that blast, it had pushed it back, so maybe...

"You know what, dragon boy? I've had just about enough of you!" The dragon snarled as it inched closer.

Danny looked at the portal, then back at the creature, who was preparing another attack. He started concentrating really hard, adopting one of those odd looks of deep concentration on his face.

The dragon paused and gave him a confused look. "Wha-what are you doing there kid? You constipated or something?"

Danny's mouth suddenly glowed a bright purple. The dragon's eyes widened with terror before getting blasted back into the portal.

Danny quickly ran over to the portal and pushed the button to close it. He panted, it wasn't until this point he realized how exhausted he was. He looked back to his friends, who were still pretty shooken up by the whole thing, and tried to walk over to them, but he was so exhausted and tired that he ended up passing out in the middle of the floor, transforming back into human form.

Tucker and Sam stood there and looked at each other, then back at their unconscious friend...

* * *

Danny blearily opened his eyes, the first thing coming into focus Tucker, who was looking at his best friend.

"Tucker?" Danny mumbled. "W-what happened? Where am I?"

Tucker adopted a solemn expression. "Dude, you had us worried sick. You've been asleep for four days."

Danny shot upright. "FOUR DAYS!?"

Tucker laughed. "Nah, it's only been a couple hours."

Danny laid back on his bed, heart still beating wildly. It was apparent to him now that he was in his room on his bed, with Tucker sitting on the end of it.

"Knock it off, Tucker." Sam said, standing by the side of the bed giving her jokuler an anoyed look.

She leaned over and put her hand on Danny's arm. "Hey, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He replied.

"Man, that was so cool how you blasted that monster/creature thing back into the portal! Not to mention you saved our butts, twice!" Tucker went on.

"Yeah, well, cool isn't exactly the word I would use to describe it, more like down right terrifying." Danny replied.

"Yeah, but Tucker does make a good point, you saved our lives. And that's pretty cool in my book." Sam countered.

"I guess you're right." Danny said, smiling a little.

"By the way, what was that thing anyway?" Tucker asked.

"I think it was a dragon. It must've come out of the portal." Said Danny.

"You mean, the portal that you're parents built to the _dragon world?"_ Tucker reaffirmed.

"So, does that mean so long that the portal is open dragons can just come through?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know, but if the other dragons are anything like that one I don't wanna find out." Danny replied, unsettled about the idea of that thing coming back, or worse, something even more angry and fire-happy.

"Ah, don't worry about it, besides if something does come through again we'll just handle it the same way we did today." Tucker said.

"You mean by running for our lives and screaming?" Sam deadpanned.

"Well, except for that." Tucker replied sheepishly.

Danny sighed. "I don't know, Tuck."

"C'mon, the three of us together, there's nothing we can't handle." Tucker proclaimed.

The two stared at Tucker for a moment. Danny sighed. "I guess your right." He said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, I guess so, besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Sam said.

They will soon learn never to say that phrase again...

* * *

 **Welp, there you have it. Danny's first dragon fight, and with a hot headed Gronckle no less!**

 **I admit I had fun writing this. XP**

 **Also a little something I should mention Danny can understand what other dragons are saying (regardless of what form he's in), but humans, like Sam and Tucker cannot. To them it just sounds like growling and roaring and other dragon noises. I know I explained this before but I thought I'd mention it again just so people wouldn't get confused.**

 **Have an awesome day! And smile, it's good for you!**

 ** _~dorkydaydreamer_**


	3. Mystery Meat-part 1

"So Danny, you and your little friends want to hunt dragons." Said Jack Fenton.

Jack was standing in front of Danny, Sam, and Tucker, who were sitting in plastic chairs next to each other in the lab.

"Um...actually dad..I want to be an astronaut." Said Danny.

"Sorry mister Fenton, dragons are so mainstream now, they're like cellphones." Sam replied, her arms and legs crossed, looking genuinely disinterested.

"Waste these looks and this charisma hunting dragons? Criminal." Tucker said.

"Well if you do want to hunt dragons there are a few things you'll need to learn." Stated Jack as he turned around and grabbed some beakers from a table.

Danny gasped as a blue mist escaped his mouth. His eyes widened and he looked towards the portal. "Oh no, this isn't good."

Suddenly the portal doors opened and out came two snarling Gronckles. The dragons flew over and grabbed Sam and Tucker, who had been staring at them in shock.

"True I've never seen a dragon, but when I do I'll be prepared, and so will you, whether you wanna be or not." Jack said, completely oblivious to the two dragons that had just grabbed Tucker and Sam, and were currently hovering in the air behind him, holding the two in their claws.

Danny looked at his dad and then back at the dragons holding his two best friends in horror. He knew what he had to do, he just hoped his dad was too oblivious to catch him in the act.

With a determined look, he leapt into action, followed by a flash of purple flames.

Jack, who was still completely unaware of the fight ensuing behind him, grabbed a silver cylindrical device. "It all starts with your equipment."

In the midst of the chaos and fighting the two Gronckles dropped Sam and Tucker back in their chairs, just as Jack came over to them.

"Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton thermos." Jack handed Sam the thermos, as she sat there gaping.

"It's supposed to trap dragons," Jack said then turned around and went back to the table full of beakers, as more fighting commenced behind him. "but since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos, a thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it!"

The two Gronckles flew back over to the portal, beaten and exhausted, then dived back into the dragon world.

The portal doors closed as there was another flash of purple flames. Danny stood in front of the portal, still in a fighting stance as he glared at it. But only for a second as he saw his dad was turning around. He looked in his dad's direction in horror for a split second before diving out of his field of vision, not that Jack was really paying attention to anything going on around him anyway.

Jack walked up in front of the portal. "And that? That is the Fenton portal." Jack said grinning pridefully and pointing at it. "It releases dragons into our world whether I want it to or not." he said knocking on the metal. "And some day, I'll figure out how that works too."

Jack turned his attention back to the kids. "Now, who wants to hunt some dragons?" He asked enthusiastically, walking up to them.

Tucker and Sam were shaking in their seats after almost becoming a dragon's lunch as Danny came up and put his hand on the back of Tucker's chair, hunched over and panting.

"Look at you kids, your too excited to speak! So I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods..." As Jack continued on about his childhood and how he always wanted a pony and eating horse meat, Danny and his friends stared at each other wide eyed, before he let his head drop from exhaustion and embarrassment.

* * *

-insert epic theme song here-

* * *

lt was lunch time at Casper High and students were lined up in the cafeteria with their lunch trays awaiting whatever it was they would be forced to eat that day. As each student came up to the lunch lady they were met by what could only be described as grass on a bun.

"What is this? Grass on a bun?" Danny said as he stared his supposed lunch.

Tucker, who was in line between Danny and Sam, grabbed Sam's arm and yelled dramatically "What have you done?!"

Sam merely smirked while holding up a grass bun. "Tucker, it's time for a change."

The three took their trays of turf and sat down at a lunch table. Danny looked at his tray full of grass and mud in disgust, he was pretty sure he saw a worm crawling in there.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme Sam?" He asked as he picked up a fork full of mud.

Before Sam could answer Mr. Lancer appeared behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ah, miss Manson. The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our school's cafeteria." He said, smiling at her.

Tucker sniffed the air, looking anxious. "Meat. Near." He then sniffed Mr. Lancer and glared at him. Mr. Lancer in turn put his hands up in defense and gave the boy a nervous look as he spoke. "No no, the rumors about the all steak buffet in the teachers lounge are completely untrue." He said as he pulled out a tooth pick.

Mr. Lancer smiled at Sam with the tooth pick in his mouth and patted her on the back. "Thanks again." She smiled back as he walked away.

"Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage Sam." Tucker said giving her an annoyed look.

"It's not garbage. It's recyclable organic matter." She retorted.

"It's garbage." Her two best friends said in usion while glaring at her.

Danny suddenly gasped as a blue mist escaped his mouth. "Uhh, guys, I've got a problem." He said nervously. Then a large ball of mud crashed into the back of his head.

"FENTON!"

"Make that two problems."

Danny turned his head to see Dash stalking towards him holding a plate of dirt clump surprise.

"I asked for three mud pies, d'ya know what they gave me? Three mud pies! With mud! _From the ground!_ All because of your girlfriend!" Dash growled.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

Dash reached over and grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt and pulled him up, face to face with the jock.

"These are the best years of my life! After high school it's all down hill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?!" Dash yelled in Danny's face.

"Actually it's top soil." Sam corrected the bully, looking highly unamused.

"Whatever!" Dash threw Danny back on the table, then walked up to him with the plate of literal mud pies in his hand.

" **Eat it. All of it.** " With that Dash set the plate in front of Danny. Everyone had now gathered around the table to see what would happen next. Would he actually do it, or would he chicken out?

Danny looked at the plate of mud, dirt, and grass, and then back at all the people staring at him. He then reluctantly picked up a spoon full of mud pie and slowly brought it to his mouth.

He was just about to take a bite when suddenly his dragon sense went off again.

Two seconds later pure chaos burst through the cafeteria doors. Everyone began panicking, running and screaming as a large red dragon came running in.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker just stayed standing where they were as they watched in shock as the creature knocked over tables, climbed up walls, and terrorized students as they tried to run to the nearest exit.

The trio had never seen a dragon outside of Danny's house, and they had certainly never seen one like this one before. It was bigger, and had a long neck and a big head with a long gator like snout filled with long, sharp teeth. It had long horns on its head and a long snake like tail. Long sharp frill like spines went down its neck and back all the way to the tip of it's tail.

They suddenly realized that the dragon had trapped a couple of students in a corner of the cafeteria behind a flipped over lunch table. The teens coward in fear behind the table as the dragon stood up and raised its wings.

"Um, don't you think we should do something?" Sam asked as she watched the scene unfold.

"We?" The boys asked in return.

"Yeah _we_. We're the only ones who can stop that thing!" Sam exclaimed.

"Says who?" Tucker asked scepticaly.

"Says me. We're the only ones in town who have delt with dragons before. Also Danny can turn into a dragon and he can communicate with them, so at least he's got a better chance going up against one than anyone else." Replied Sam.

"I don't know Sam, I mean, I've never fought a dragon like that one before!" Danny said, uncertainty clear in his voice.

"But that doesn't mean you can't try! Somebody's gotta save those people, and if we don't, who will?" Sam insisted.

The dragon used it's hook like talons on it's wings to grab the edge of the table and pull it out, exposing the two teenagers from their hiding place. They screamed as the creature looked at them with a sinister expression and- _thunk!_

Growl in annoyance at whoever just hit him in the back of the head with a milk carton.

The dragon looked at the three behind him and all but forgot about his prey as he walked up to them looking quite annoyed while the other two teenagers made a run for the doors.

"Can I help you?" He sneered.

The trio backed up slightly as the large red dragon came up to them, looking none too pleased at Sam's way of getting it's attention. They looked at it a little fearfully as it glowered over them.

"So, uh, what now?" Said Tucker, his voice wavering a little.

"Maybe we could try reasoning with it?" Sam suggested. "..So..um...hi there, mister..dragon...um, we were just wondering, why you're attacking our school?" She asked the large creature as nicely as possible.

"I am here in search of the greatest tasting meat of all time! You see, as a young hatchling I heard tale of a place in another world where the meat tasted better than anything known to dragon kind. This so called mystery meat is said to be so good it could bring a grown Nightmare to tears! I have made it my life's work to find it. So imagine my surprise when I come here, to this promised land of meat and find th- _this!"_ The dragon referred to the room full of vegetables in distaste.

"I must know, who is responsible for this _**abomination!** " _He snarled.

"..What is it saying?" Tucker whispered in Danny's ear.

"He wants to know who took the meat away." Danny replied.

"Oh...she did." Tucker stated bluntly while pointing at Sam.

Sam's eyes widened as the dragon turned its anger on her. The creature glared at her in fury and roared in anger while it's body burst into flames. "How _**dare**_ you take away the most precious of all the **meats**!"

The trio froze up in fear at the dragon's sudden outburst. "Now, tell me where it is, or face my **wrath**!"

"We-we don't know where the meat is, h-how about a nice Greek salad instead?" Said Danny as the three teenagers slowly backed away.

The angry dragon released a stream of fire from its mouth, the trio diving out of the way before becoming toast.

They stood up as the creature growled at them and their evasive maneuver. "Get behind me!" Danny shouted, sounding just about as confident as he felt.

"Well, I feel safe." Sam deadpaned as she stood behind him, referring to her friend's skinny arm.

"I'm..uh..going to become dragon-y?!" Bellowed Danny.

"We really need to work on a better catchphrase." Said Tucker.

Danny raised up his arms as his body was consumed with purple flames. When the flames dispersed a medium sized, jet black dragon stood in his place.

The larger red dragon looked a little surprised at the boy's sudden transformation. Danny, in a false act of bravado, walked up to the dragon. "I,uh..command you to..go away!" Once again sounding just as confident as he felt.

The creature didn't by his attempt at a dominant standing what so ever. "I'm not leaving here until I find that meat!" The dragon roared, then fired at Danny.

Danny leapt out of the way and onto a table with cat like agility. The red dragon turned and fired at him again. This time he jumped off the table and ran into the kitchen.

Sam and Tucker watched as the larger red dragon went after their friend. The two looked at each other. "We should probably follow them, right?" Tucker asked.

Back in the kitchen the two dragons were in a face off. The larger dragon glowered at his opponent and used his long snake like tail to send a stack of plates flying right at the smaller black dragon.

The plates were coming at him fast. Danny ducked, covering his head and squeezing his eyes shut as the plates zipped over him and crashed into the wall.

He got up, looked behind him, and then glanced over himself. He smiled a little at the fact that he was unharmed, but his smile quickly faded when he saw another wave of plates headed directly towards his two best friends, who were standing in the doorway.

With incredible speed and grace he ran in front of them and caught every single plate, using his back, wings, tail, mouth, he even caught some in his paw.

For a moment he stood there, balancing all the plates like a circus performer. Tucker, who stood merely a few inches from his friend's face smiled at him, impressed.

Danny, ever so slowly and carefully made his way over to the counter and carefully slid the plates back onto the counter tops. He picked up the last plate and looked at it, seeing his scaly reflection in the pristine dish. "Well, if this hero thing doesn't work out I could have an exciting career as a buss boy."

His reflection wasn't all he saw. It was then that he caught a glimpse in the reflection of the plate of what was taking place behind him. The other dragon was hovering over his friends, it's body alight with fire.

Danny put down the plate and looked behind him at the flaming creature. The red hot dragon growled at the two teens below it. "I must find that meat! Where is it?!"

The two just stared at him in fear.

"...You won't tell me, FINE! Maybe turning up the heat will change your minds!" The large creature roared and released a stream of fire at them.

Tucker and Sam quickly moved out of the way of fire and ran across the kitchen as the dragon continued to fire at them.

Danny watched as flames shot past him. His friends had reached a dead end at the wall and were currently backed up against it as the large, flaming red dragon was coming at them fast.

With little time to lose Danny ran towards his friends and practically bulldozed them onto his back and took off running to the wall at the other end of the kitchen.

"Uhh, Danny?" Sam was beginning to question her friend's decision when it looked like they were about to crash into the wall.

With a very determined look Danny charged up a plasma blast and fired just before they reached the wall. The blast had left a big enough hole in the wall for him to jump through.

The trio tumbled out the other side into the hallway. They looked back at the gaping hole in the wall they just came out of. "Hey, it worked!" Danny exclaimed.

Sam stood up and brushed herself off, looking rather frustrated. "This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual!" She yelled.

It was then that they heard a vicious snarl and looked over at the hole. The trio tensed as the creature that had been chasing them crawled it's way out of the wall.

The large red dragon stood on its hind legs and growled at them menacingly. "I _will_ find that meat! Now, tell me where it is, **or _perish!"_**

Danny ran in front of his friends protectively "Forget it! The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!" He roared, then attempted to make himself look formidable.

That, however quickly failed when he suddenly and accidentally transformed back into human form. "Whoops, I uh, didn't mean to do that." He said nervously.

The red creature swiped it's tail at Danny and Tucker, throwing them against the lockers. He then grabbed Sam and flew off down the hall.

"Change back we gotta go!" Tucker exclaimed as he saw the large dragon carry off his best friend.

And they probably would've chased after it too, if it hadn't been for the fact that two large hands just grabbed the backs of their shirts.

Mr. Lancer pulled the two boys off the ground. "You two aren't going anywhere."

Tucker and Danny looked at each other nervously. This was bad.

This was really bad.


End file.
